


Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, mentions of sexual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A certain song reminds you of how you met Crowley, and reminds Crowley about how much he cares about you.





	Kiss

“You don’t have to be beautiful, to turn me on…”  Your voice filled the room as you danced around the large bathroom suite, enjoying yourself as you got ready for the day.  You really did love this song, singing it made you feel so sexy.  “I just need your body, baby…from dusk till dawn.” 

 

As you sang you couldn’t help but think of your lover, whose button up shirt you were dancing around in.  Last night had been another in a long string of passionate nights, promises of love and devotion, and you loved every moment of it.

 

000

 

The song and your voice drifted down the hallway and into the throne room, where Crowley sat upon his thrown, listening to the daily reports of hell.  He couldn’t help but smile as he heard your voice singing that song.  The other demons looked around questioningly, but Crowley quickly put them back in line.  “What, never heard a beautiful woman sing before?” 

 

He swirled his drink in his hand as he managed to get the demons back on topic.  Crowley knew that most of them didn’t approve of you being here.  They couldn’t understand why the King of Hell would have a human lover, why he would cherish you as if you were his queen. 

 

The demons would never bow to you as their queen, not while you were human.  Crowley knew that, but regardless, he would not make you a demon.  You were too pure for that.  He loved you too greatly to do that to your soul.

 

The demons continued on their update on hell, but Crowley couldn’t focus on the goings on in hell.  Instead, his mind was on you.  He wondered what you looked like as you sang and danced around the large suite he had made or the two of you.  Were you dressed in his shirt, like you always liked to do in the mornings?  Dancing around in your underwear with his shirt half buttoned. 

 

Crowley shifted in his seat for a few moments before holding up his hand.  “We will resume this in two hours.  I have somewhere else I need to be.”

 

000

 

After singing your song, you moved into the bedroom.  You did a little playful skip before jumping onto the bed with a giggle.  This suite was amazing, better than your crappy one bedroom apartment, and the company was much better too.  You curled up with Crowley’s pillow, taking a deep breath as you inhaled his scent, the smell of Craig mixed with a bit of brimstone and spice. 

 

You closed your eyes as your smile widened, thinking of Crowley.  When you first met him, you had been working in a bar, miserable with your life.  You hated your job, had no hope going forward, just doing the daily grind.  But then this handsome man ordered a drink and chatted you up all night.  You were drawn in by his mysterious coating and British accent, and that night, you took him home.

 

You thought it may have been just a one night stand, one that would set the bar high for any other man you would come across.  But then you were surprised when you saw him the next night, and the night after that…

 

It had taken a few months before Crowley came clean on who he really was.  And at first, you laughed, thinking it was a joke…but then Crowley flashed his red eyes, let his ‘smoke’ fly around the room.  …You passed out.

 

When you came to, you had a long conversation with the demon.  But the main part of it was asking him why he chose you.  You were just an ordinary girl…

 

You didn’t have any money, any title.  You didn’t have any special talents, no special skills.  You were average.  Sure, you were pretty, but not beautiful.  You were spunky, a handful, kinda short.  Why would the King of Hell want you?

 

But six months later, he shown you that none of that mattered.  He praised you, saying in his eyes, you were the most beautiful being in creation.  He spent an entire night showing you how beautiful he thought you were.  He kissed every spot you believed you had an imperfection, savored every touch.  And then he spent the night laying tender kisses on you while he slowly made love to you, from dusk until dawn.

 

You heard the door open to your suite and your eyes flew open, quickly pulling the covers over your body.  Crowley was supposed to be in a meeting all morning, so who the hell just came into the suite?

 

“Hello, Darling.”  That voice you loved spoke.  You snapped your head around and smiled at him.

 

“I thought you were in a meeting?”  You said softly as Crowley walked in and shed his jacket, tossing it on a chair. 

 

“I was.  But then I heard your singing, love.  And I had to wonder…”  Crowley reached your bed and pulled on the blankets, revealing you in his black button up and lace underwear.  “And it seems I was correct.”  He gave a smirk as his eyes widened with lust. 

 

You smiled at him as you leaned up and pulled on his tie, pulling him down into a deep kiss.  Crowley growled when you pulled away, taking him with you as you laid back down on the bed.  Crowley crawled over you as he tried to get to your lips.

 

You ran your hands up and around his neck as he stared down at you.  “Your demons will be angry that you left meeting.”  You said playfully as Crowley settled himself next you, pulling you into his arms.

 

“I don’t care about the demons, love.  All I care about is your touch, your time, and your kiss.” 


End file.
